


The Grace of Jane

by fostersonslover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Extended Scene, F/M, POV First Person, fosterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fostersonslover/pseuds/fostersonslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aresia and Gilrn are two Asgardian children who happen to stumble upon the crown prince, Thor, and his mortal love, Jane, during her visit. She leaves quite an impression on young Aresia.</p>
<p>Based off of the deleted scene where Jane is determined to analyze the contents of an Asgardian ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grace of Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the second half of this scene: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x1f29ud_thor-the-dark-world-deleted-scene-jane-wakes-up_shortfilms
> 
> Told in Aresia's point of view.

I kicked the ball to Gilrn who managed to bounce it up to his knee and then caught it in his hands on its way back down. He looked me straight in the eye and held a finger up to his lips then glanced to the left down the hall of the palace courtyard.

“Aresia,” my brother whispered. “Look,” he said even quieter. We both peeked our heads around the corner and I found myself almost embarrassed yet curious of what we saw.

The crown prince, Thor, had his back pressed against the wall and was kissing a girl, holding her face in both of his hands. _Is she a princess? Is there going to be a new queen?_

I tapped Gilrn on the shoulder and shrugged my question to him. “There’s a rumor that she’s human,” he said so quietly. Voices could carry fairly well in this part of the palace, which is why we both blushed when we heard a soft moan escape from the foreigner.

“Jane,” we heard Thor speak low. “I’ve missed you,” he continued while caressing her face.

“I missed you too. So much,” she replied bringing her hands against his chest.

The prince smiled lightly and kissed her cheek and lips once more and his lady eventually leaned in and relaxed against him letting him cradle her head to his heart.

I saw him pull away slightly as concern etched his face. He wiped a stray tear from her eyes. “I will save you, Jane. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He looked down at her forcing her to make eye contact with him. “You have my word…and my heart.”

And with that, Jane sobbed a little bit more but was smiling.

“Aresia,” Gilrn whispered with intensity. I suddenly realized he had moved down the hallway crossing the one we had witnessed the romantic couple in. “Come on! We have to get home.”

“Just a minute,” I replied, but he grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

When we were out of earshot, I found myself gossiping to my brother about what we saw. “I didn’t know the prince was so…loving. I mean, he’s always been so mighty and hotheaded and a warrior, but…did you see how he held her? He was so gentle and considerate and—”

“Hush, Aresia! We shouldn’t have witnessed that.”

“But you’re the one who told me to look.”

“That was more because it was the _prince_ ,” Gilrn said emphasizing the royal title. “We weren’t supposed to see such a private moment.”

“Well, it wasn’t so private if they were in the courtyard,” I retorted.

*****

For the rest of the afternoon, I found myself daydreaming of what it would be like to court royalty…not that I was thinking of prince Thor, he was much too old for me. But the way he gently held the mortal girl, weren’t they fragile? How did the warrior prince not break her when he hugged her? Wouldn’t her bones snap?

“This thing is amazing!”

I knew that voice. I turned from my puzzle game on the wall of the fountain to see her: the human. She was looking up at Gilrn’s ball floating in the air with the inner contraptions slowly spinning around it. _Yeah, she’s definitely not from around here_. I wanted to tell her “it’s just a ball” when I happened to glance behind her to see Thor descending the stairs.

His eyes were focused solely on her and he suddenly beamed ear to ear when she started spouting Midgard gibberish and “magnetic” whatnot. She seemed a little surprised when the toy suddenly fell into her hands on its own accord.

“I’m so taking this apart.” At that statement, I stifled a laugh as I found her statement to be ridiculous and then my guffaw slipped out some as I looked up to see Gilrn’s face showing a moment of panic.

“Uh, Jane?” Thor asked when he finally reached her side.

“What?” she asked completely engrossed in such a simple toy.

“You have their ball.” A flash of relief washed over Gilrn’s face, which faded away instantly to feigned boredom when Jane looked up to see Thor pointing at my brother and his friends.

“Oh,” was all she said and then tossed it to the group.

I didn’t see where the boys ran off to because I was more intrigued to see the smiling faces of the loving couple. Were these the same people I stumbled upon earlier who were so desperate to display their love to each other? Wasn’t she crying in his arms only hours ago while he told her he would save her? Save her from what?

“What’s that?” I heard the stranger ask. I suddenly looked up from my puzzle I hadn’t even known I’d been staring at to see Jane analyzing the pieces before me. She passed her hand back and forth over the golden beams that were supposed to make an image when put together.

Thor came closer and answered her question before I could. “It’s a puzzle, Jane. One that I’m absolutely certain you could solve faster than anyone,” he chuckled at the end. His brows rose a little bit when he saw my face. “But I wouldn’t underestimate an Asgardian child though,” and he winked at me.

I felt my eyes widen and before I could comprehend what I was doing, my feet were leading me away much too quickly from the couple. Before I was out of earshot though, I did hear Jane say to Thor, “And that’s what it’s like to be star struck,” to which I peeked over my shoulder just enough to see her give him a light smack on his arm. The prince looked bemused but kept a tight-lipped smile.

I reached a vantage point behind a pillar to where I could spy on them for just a little bit longer. Jane sat down next to my puzzle on the fountain outcrop and I watched her solve the problem in a matter of minutes. When she was finished, Thor, who had been sitting next to her, whispered something in her ear and then kissed her cheek…and she blushed while she took the pieces apart and left them on the ledge.

The crown prince took Jane’s hand and escorted her through the rest of the city and I ran back to my source of entertainment. My eyes flicked back and forth from piece to piece as I became dead set on solving it faster than her.

I had no clue as to how much time had passed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around startled to see Gilrn.

“Aresia, it’s close to evening meal. You’ve been at this thing all afternoon. Come on, it’ll still be waiting for you in the morning.”

I sighed as I picked up the pieces and put them in the small canvas bag walking side by side with my brother. “Do you have any idea how fast Jane was able to put this together?”

“Who’s Jane?”

“The mortal, remember from this morning?”

“Oh, right,” and he cleared his throat before continuing. “Isn’t she…one of Thor’s… _temporary_ girls?”

I stopped dead in my tracks. “You didn’t see the way they looked at each other.”

“From this morning? That doesn’t necessarily mean anything.”

“From all day,” I stated with as much matter-of-fact emphasis I could muster. “I’ve been watching them,” and I tipped my chin up and marched past Gilrn.

“Aresia, spying is wrong…especially on royalty.”

“They _really_ like each other. She could be a future _queen_ for all we know.”

“What makes you so certain?” Gilrn asked rushing to catch up with me.

Images flashed before my eyes recollecting everything I’d witnessed today: his gentleness, her tears, his smile, her blush, his laugh, her teasing, and their fingers laced in each other’s hands as they walked and talked together.

I turned to my brother, smiled, and shrugged as I walked through the front door of our home to wash up for dinner making sure the puzzle that had been graced by the brilliant mortal Jane was stashed safely under my pillow.


End file.
